


Baby You're My Only One

by BaoziMinseoki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fast paced because author has been out of the het game for a long time, Minor Character Death, Very slight age gap, exo as kids, girl!Minseok, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaoziMinseoki/pseuds/BaoziMinseoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident takes the life of her parents, Minseok suddenly becomes responsible for her three younger brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby You're My Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for girlexoexchange @lj

Minseok blinks as she looks around the many faces in the small venue, she's never met any of these people, all of them friends of her parents or coworkers. Minseok bites her lower lip and looks towards her grandmother, it's uncomfortable to be here, she knows that she should feel something as she sits at her parents funeral. However, there is no sadness, just confusion and agitation at all of these people giving their condolences to her. Minseok would probably feel more emotional had she actually known her parents, but she only had the opportunity to meet them during the holidays whenever they came over for family dinners. She had never spent more than a few hours with her parents, had never known what it was like to actually live with them, and now they were both gone. Yet, Minseok doesn't feel any sadness, how could she feel sad for the death of two people who had given her away after she was born; how could she be expected to feel anything besides anger towards the two people who left her behind and started a family without her. Minseok blinks, shakes herself out of her thoughts when she hears the first soft whine from nearby.

Not only did her parents give her away and then die, but they also left her as the sole guardian of her three brothers, which would normally have been fine only she has never met them and they do not know her. She frowns as she watches the youngest of the three sob and squirm in his seat, small hands reaching out towards the caskets and soft sounds falling from his lips. It's harder on the three boys since they were actually raised by their parents, Minseok shakes her head again and turns away, the last time she had seen her parents were when they were awaiting the birth of their first son, Junmyeon; that had been seven years ago. They never came to visit Minseok at her grandparents house after he was born, and slowly even their phonecalls stopped, Minseok heard from her grandmother that two years after Junmyeon's birth her parents had managed to conceive a second son. Minseok had been replaced yet again, she doesn't blame the children, not exactly, she just wishes she had been given the life they had.

"Minseok, I need to take Jongin to the bathroom, can you watch over Jongdae and Junmyeon?" Minseok opens her mouth to say no, that she has an entire life of looking after these three and wants to avoid it for just one more day, but her grandmother is already walking away with the youngest and leaving Minseok to glance at the remaining two boys.

"Minseok," Minseok closes her eyes, takes a deep breath. "Minseok."

"What do you want," Minseok says, she doesn't turn to look at Junmyeon, eyes focused on the man at the podium telling stories about how great her parents were. "Spit it out, already. It's rude to speak during these kinds of events."

Junmyeon huffs at her, small arms crossed over his chest. "Jongdae keeps whimpering and wants to sit in your lap. I suggest you let him or else he's going to start crying, and believe me, he's loud."

Minseok turns her head, stares down with her mouth slightly agape, and Junmyeon just flashes her a smile as he reaches over to tug at Jongdae's sleeve. There is no way she's going to let him sit in her lap, she doesn't care if he cries. Jongdae fidgets nervously in front of her, and Minseok just stares over his head and wishes he would walk away, but then he's clambering into her lap and leaning back against her. Minseok sighs, takes another deep breath and moves Jongdae to the spot beside her, he makes a quiet sound of protest that she ignores. It's not until Jongdae actually starts crying, heart wrenching sobs and loud sniffling, that Minseok spares another glance down to the boy at her side. Her grandmother still hasn't returned with Jongin and Junmyeon is just staring at her with a small smile, she narrows her eyes at him, the people around her begin whispering about the poor children who have just lost both of their parents; she snorts.

Minseok is gradually getting more and more irritated the longer Jongdae cries, she doesn't even understand the reason behind his tears, just that he's gradually driving her insane. She comes close to covering his mouth, just to get him to be quiet, but it's not until Jongdae looks up at her with tears streaming down his pale face that she gives up and pulls him into her lap. He instantly wraps arms around her neck, presses his face into her shoulder as his loud sobbing dwindles down to soft hiccuping gasps, she awkwardly pats his pack while ignoring the looks of pity she receives from the other adults in the room.

"Sorry I took so long, Jongin needed a change of clothes as well." Minseok shrugs, continues to pat Jongdae's back while focusing as yet another friend of her parents begins to speak.

"n'seok!" Minseok looks down again, eyebrow raised, as Jongin shuffles across the floor to get to her. "Up! N'seok, Jongin up!"

Minseok blinks a couple of times, watching as the two year old holds up his arms and waits expectantly for her to lift him. She gives in, the moment his lower lip starts trembling and he lets out a soft gasp, and leans down to pick him up with her free arm. Minseok doesn't want another repeat of Jongdae's shrieking, and at least Jongin is slightly smaller and doesn't squirm once he's settled into her lap. Junmyeon is the only one who doesn't try to crawl into her lap, but she can tell he wants to, with the way he keeps shuffling across the chairs and inches his way closer to her. He stops moving when she turns her full attention on him, light brown eyes facing forward. Minseok wants to laugh when he finally gets close enough to lean his head against her arm, his small hand wraps around her elbow.

The funeral ends an hour later, her parents carefully laid to rest, many colorful flowers across their graves and Minseok feels just a little empty inside. The boys are getting cranky, Minseok is exhausted, she just wants to go home and sleep; but first she knows she has to take care of their needs. Jongdae refuses to be put down, cries starting up anew anytime she tries to move him, at least Jongin agrees to stand on his own; as long as she holds onto his tiny hand. Junmyeon is more independent, standing off to the side but close enough to his brother that he could easily catch him if he happened to stumble. Minseok looks at her grandparents, she shifts her old on Jongdae a bit.

"I think your parents made the right choice when they appointed you their guardian. You'll do great." Minseok shakes her head, she really doesn't think so.

"I don't even know how to take care of them, my apartment isn't big enough for the four of us." Minseok says, frowning at the prospect of having to find a way to make them all fit comfortably in her one bedroom apartment.

"They left you their house, Minseok," Minseok's eyes widen. "They didn't want the boys to be uprooted from their home, you're to move there so they can continue attending the same school."

Minseok snorts. "Of course. They don't care about me or my life, just worried about what happens to these three. So naturally, I would have to pack up and move to wherever."

"Minseok, don't."

"I'm going to have to quit my job. Find a new one in the new town, not to mention I'll be leaving all of my friends behind," Minseok goes on, frustration growing. "I don't want to change my entire life just because they died."

"Kim Minseok! Don't speak like that about your parents!" Minseok jolts, whimpers quietly after her grandmother slaps her.

"No!" Jongdae cries, small hand rubbing in soothing circles against the red spot forming on Minseok's cheek. "Don't hit! It's bad. Don't hit."

Minseok stares down at Jongdae, he looks so concerned and upset on her behalf. "This isn't what you wanted to happen, I know. We can't help the circumstances, but considering that they've arranged everything, you need to follow through."

"What if I can't do it. What if I can't take care of them properly?" Minseok asks, smiling a little when Jongdae goes back to nuzzling against her throat.

"That's not something that should be discussed with the three of them being present. For now you should take them home, get them fed and put to bed." Minseok nods, bidding her grandparents goodbye as she leads the way to her car.

Junmyeon is helpful, he gets Jongin into his carseat and strapped in before checking to make sure that Minseok has buckled Jongdae in properly, then he crawls into the front seat to strap himself in. Minseok smiles at him, even for such a young boy he's so responsible.

"Is there anything you would like to eat? I don't have much at home to cook, but we can stop somewhere to pick something up." Minseok says, glancing in the mirror to watch Jongin and Jongdae.

"Jongdae can't have anything with milk in it, and Jongin is allergic to fruits," Junmyeon replies, Minseok nods. "Can we have fried rice?"

"Fried rice!" Jongdae echoes, followed by Jongin's squeaky voice.

Minseok nods, she knows she has plenty of things to make that at home at least, and she supposes while they're eating she can begin packing her things. Junmyeon instructs Minseok on how bedtime goes for the younger boys, making sure she knows that Jongin absolutely will not sleep unless he has been read a story and has his stuffed dog with him, Jongdae won't sleep unless he is sung to and has his back pat along the way he also has to have a small pink blanket clutched in his hand. It's a lot to take in, but Minseok manages, Junmyeon puts himself to bed and then Minseok is alone to finish throwing her clothes into bags before taking them down to her car as the kids sleep.

\--

The move isn't as hard on her as she assumed it would be, the house was completely furnished so she didn't have to take any of her own things. Still, the city is bigger and easier for her to get lost in, she doesn't know anyone and has no idea where to even begin in terms of searching for a new job. Her parents left behind enough money for the four of them to survive on, but Minseok knows that it's meant solely for the boys and their needs, she still needs to find a job so that she can support herself and buy the things she wants. They get settled into a schedule relatively easy, Minseok wakes up at six each morning to prepare breakfast for the kids, and then by seven she's waking the boys up to help them get ready for school. Junmyeon always glowers at her, insisting that he can wake himself up each morning, Jongdae is the opposite and is more than happy to wake up when Minseok pats his back while calling out his name.

Typically she lets Jongin sleep until Junmyeon and Jongdae have left for school, it gives her plenty of time to get the dishes washed and put away before having to devote all of her attention to the two year old. Jongin isn't really a fussy child, but he absolutely hates when he's forced to wake up in the mornings, and he whines until Minseok finishes giving him a bath and feeding him. She's tired a lot of the time, but once Jongin has been fed and is sitting in the main room playing with his toys while some cartoon show runs in the background, Minseok opens up her laptop and begins filling out applications for various positions around the town. Things run very smoothly for almost three weeks, and then Junmeyon begins to act strange, he no longer helps out. Decides to lock himself in his room as soon as he gets home from school. Minseok has no idea what to do, she chooses to wait until the next morning as they're preparing to leave for school.

"Junmyeon, is something going on? You haven't been yourself recently."

"I won't call you mom, just because you're taking care of us. You're not my mom." Junmyeon tells her before he leaves for school, Jongdae standing next to him tying his shoes.

"I don't want you to call me mom. I'm your sister, not your mother." Minseok replies, double checking Jongdae's backpack to make sure he has his lunch.

"Good. Because I won't do it." Junmyeon turns then, walking out of the open door and down to the bus stop.

Minseok watches him go, Jongdae's backpack still in her hand. "I'll call you mom!" Jongdae beams, grabbing his backpack before he runs out of the door to catch up with Junmyeon.

Minseok just watches them go, quietly closing the door so she doesn't wake Jongin. She sets about cleaning up the kitchen, washing the dishes from their breakfast. Minseok can't help the low groan when she hears Jongin's wail from down the hall, he never cries unless he's hurt, so she makes her way down the hall and smiles at him from the doorway. Jongin rubs at his eyes, lifts his arms up and waits for Minseok to pick him up from his bed. She gives him a quick kiss to his forehead before she changes his diaper and clothes, taking him into the kitchen to give him his breakfast.

"Jongin, do you want to go out and help me fill out some more applications?" Minseok asks him, watching as he holds his juice cup. "We can stop by the park if we have time and you can swing for a little bit."

"Swing!" Jongin cheers, and Minseok takes that as his agreement.

The first place Minseok stops at, is the coffee shop she tends to frequent, Jongin is quiet against her hip; his little fingers moving through her hair as she stands and fills out the application. She buys him a cookie before they leave, makes sure to tell him what a good boy he's being, and then she's moving on to the next place. She loses track of time and her heart stops when she finally notices, the boys will be back from school soon and she has to rush back home to greet them. Their trip to the park will have to be delayed a bit longer.

"Swing?" Jongin murmurs, and Minseok feels terrible as she buckles him into his seat.

"I'm sorry, Jongin. We don't have time now. We need to get home before your brothers, but I promise tomorrow we'll go swing, okay?" Jongin nods, frown still on his face when she closes the door.

Just like the other afternoons, Junmyeon comes back and heads straight for his room, Jongdae bouncing in shortly after him and wrapping his arms around Minseok's waist. She sighs, pats Jongdae's head.

"We drew pictures in class today." Jongdae tells her, pulling himself up into a chair as he waits for his snack.

"Oh? What did you draw?" Minseok asks, placing Jongdae's food in front of him.

"Our family! I drew you, and me, and Jongin and Junmyeon!" Jongdae grins at her. "My teacher said it was very pretty, she even kept it to hang up for all the other kids to see!"

Minseok nods. "That's great. I'm proud of you."

Things progressively get more awkward with Junmyeon, the younger boy refusing to even look at Minseok most days, but at least he doesn't hide in his room anymore. Minseok can only sigh as she is ignored, she doesn't have time to dwell on it for very long, instead she leaves a list of instructions for the babysitter and a number to contact her in case anything happens while she's at work. The coffee shop has decent hours, they understand her home situation and allow her to leave whenever she needs to, and the building is close enough to home that she can make it back in less than twenty minutes if she needs to.

"Minseok! There you are, I want to introduce you to the evening manager." Minseok nods at Yixing, tying her apron around her waist before following him out to the front.

"Oh." Minseok says, voice soft as her gaze falls on the new manager. "Hello, I'm Minseok."

He nods at her, turns back to the customer before him and she just looks at Yixing. "He's a lot nicer than he looks, trust me."

"Okay."

"His name is Sehun, and I think he's a couple years older than you, but he's been informed of your situation with your brothers and he understands that there will be times you have to leave before your shift is over." Yixing continues, leaving Minseok to continue nodding her head as she steps up to the register so Sehun can go do whatever it is that managers tend to do.

It doesn't take long for Minseok to realize how annoying Sehun actually is while at work, typically it's just the two of them at the end of the night, and more often than not she can hear his whining voice from across the room as he complains about the state of the cafe after the final customer has left. Minseok just rolls her eyes and continues to wipe down tables, making sure to throw out whatever had been left behind before preparing to take the trash outside. Minseok groans softly, the bag heavier than usual tonight, probably due to the onslaught of new customers ever since Sehun started working. Minseok laughs to herself when she thinks about how often Sehun gets handed numbers from the girls that come in during the evening, she watches him smile politely and the moment they turn away he throws their number away. He must already have a girlfriend, otherwise he would have kept those numbers, she's seen the girls that come onto him and they are gorgeous. She's so lost in her thoughts, and struggling to pull the bag from the can, that she doesn't realize Sehun has walked up behind her.

"Let me get it," Sehun says, pulling the bag from Minseok's fingers. "It's not because you're a girl, it's just that it's really heavy tonight and I don't want you to drop it and spill everything on the pavement."

"I can still do it, I'm not going to drop it." Minseok tells him, reaching for the bag again only to have him pull it even further out of her grasp.

"It's fine. Finish up in here so we can go." Sehun walks away, and she just sighs before grabbing the mop to clean the floors.

Once she's put the mop away and has made sure everything has been put in it's rightful place, she walks out of the back to find Sehun waiting by the doors. "We can go now. Everything is cleaned or put away."

Sehun nods. "Thanks for all your help tonight."

Minseok shrugs as she walks out behind him. "It's my job. I get paid to help you, so that's what I do."

Sehun smiles. "Oh, I'm going to need you to come in tomorrow. Baekhyun can't make his shift and I don't have anyone who wants to cover for him."

Minseok blinks, then groans. "How much earlier? I don't know if I'll be able to find a babysitter for Jongin in time."

Sehun blinks. "You can bring him with you, I've heard Yixing mention him a couple of times, he's well behaved and quiet right?"

Minseok nods. "Yeah but, he's only two. I don't think he can sit still for that long."

"Just bring him some toys or anything that would keep him busy, I really need your help tomorrow." Sehun admits, a little quietly.

"Okay, but. Jongdae and Junmyeon can only be at their after school program until four." Minseok bites her lip. "I really didn't expect to be called in tomorrow, otherwise I would have a babysitter for the three of them."

Sehun sighs, and Minseok watches the frustration bloom over his face before it disappears and he looks just as emotionless as always. "This is more complicated than I thought. Look. I don't care if you bring all of them in with you tomorrow, I just need you here."

"I'll be here, but you can't blame me when I get distracted because Jongin's crying or Jongdae is trying to cling to my legs." Minseok tells him, waving before she gets in her car and heads home.

The boys are still awake when she arrives, the three of them sitting on the couch watching a movie. Minseok smiles at them before going to find Zitao, she finds him in the kitchen cleaning up their dinner dishes.

"Hey, Tao. Thanks for watching them tonight." Minseok says, laughing when she startles the boy.

"No problem! They're always so well behaved for me, and with Junmyeon helping me out it was made even easier." Zitao grins, patting Junmyeon on the head when he walks in to get a drink.

"Tell Tao goodnight, it's time for you guys to get to bed." Minseok laughs at the frown on Junmyeon's face, he really loves when Zitao comes over to watch them.

"You'll be back right?" Junmyeon asks, he always asks, blinking up at Zitao. "Tomorrow you'll be here waiting right? Like always?"

"I have tomorrow off because I have to study for tests, but I'll see you the day after. You just have to be patient and wait for me to come back, okay?" Zitao pats Junmyeon again before gathering his things.

The moment the door closes behind Zitao, Junmyeon is on his way to his room without even speaking to Minseok, she's not surprised by his behavior anymore and instead focuses on getting Jongin and Jongdae in their pajamas and into their beds. She'll have to get up extra early in the morning to prepare lunches for the boys, and prepare a bag for Jongin before she goes in to work. Minseok has just finished her shower then her phone vibrates against the nightstand, she flops down onto her mattress and looks at the message waiting for her.

To: Minseok  
From: Sehun  
I'm sorry for springing another shift on you like that,  
but thank you for agreeing to help me out.  
I'll see you tomorrow!

Minseok doesn't bother replying, she plugs her phone into it's charger and pulls the blanket up over her face. The alarm goes off way before she's ready for it, and it's with a muffled groan in her blanket that she finally rolls over to shut it off before finally rising, she glares at the offending number on the clock and then she's dragging herself down the hall to wake Junmyeon and Jongdae.

"You don't have to wake me up, I've told you this already." Junmyeon says the moment she opens his door, he's sitting on his bed pulling on his socks.

"I still have to make sure you're actually awake though. Good morning." Minseok says, shutting the door quietly before turning and going into Jongdae's room.

Jongdae is sprawled out on his back, the blankets kicked to the floor and pajama shirt exposing his pale stomach, he's snoring softly and Minseok wishes she had her camera to take a picture. Minseok pokes at his stomach, laughing softly when Jongdae snuffles and swats at the air.

"Jongdae, you need to wake up. It's time to get ready for school." Minseok murmurs, brushing the hair out of his face.

Jongdae groans, rolls over and presses his face into the pillow. "I can't. I'm sick."

Minseok laughs, pulls him from his bed and carries him towards the bathroom, he presses his face into her neck and whines when she begins to run his bath. "You're not sick, and you need to go to school today."

Jongin is still asleep when Minseok walks into the cafe, Sehun smiles when she walks past and even reaches out to pat her on the head. Minseok swats his hand away from her hair while clocking in.

"I don't have anywhere to put him, and if I wake him before he's ready he gets really grumpy." Minseok explains, patting Jongin's back gently.

"You could always make like a makeshift bed for him out of some chairs until he wakes up?" Sehun suggests, and Minseok contemplates it.

"I'm afraid he'll roll over in his sleep and fall though. I don't want him to get hurt." Minseok frowns, the cafe is starting to fill with customers and she and Sehun are the only ones there, but she can't just put Jongin down somewhere.

"You trust me right?" Sehun asks, not even waiting for Minseok's reply before he's pulling Jongin from her arms and holding him against his own chest. "Get to work, I'll stay in your line of sight with him until he wakes up and then you can sit him at the counter or a table."

Minseok smiles at him, murmuring her thanks before rushing to the counter to begin taking orders. She keeps a close eye on Sehun as he meanders around the cafe, speaking to the customers, smiling when he hugs Jongin protectively to his chest anytime someone reaches out to try and touch the sleeping toddler.

"Is everyone in your family this cute?" Sehun asks a few hours after Jongin has woken up, completely enamored with the toddler as he sits at the front counter with a coloring book. "Seriously, look at his little cheeks, oh my god."

Minseok rolls her eyes and moves to take make the coffee that was just ordered. "Don't let him fall out of that chair, if he gets hurt I'll sue you and this place."

Sehun nods, all of his attention on Jongin. "Jongin, do you want something to eat?" Minseok watches as Jongin shakes his head without looking up, she stifles her laugh behind her hand when Sehun frowns. "Are you sure? It's past your lunchtime, I can make you something yummy you know."

Jongin looks up, over to Minseok and then shakes his head again as he goes back to coloring his picture. "He's really shy, you'll have better luck when Jongdae and Junmyeon get here." 

Sehun walks away, mumbling something about cute babies. Minseok is putting some of the cafe's cakes on a plate when Jongdae and Junmyeon come running in, Zitao trailing behind them with his laptop case strapped across his shoulder. Jongdae immediately runs over to Minseok and grabs onto her legs, grinning up at her and talking a mile a minute about everything that he did at school.

"I don't want to stay, I want to go with Tao!" Junmyeon whines, stomping his feet. "I don't want to be with you."

"Tao has to do schoolwork, he doesn't have time to play with you tonight, but he'll be back tomorrow." Minseok tells him, wincing when Junmyeon actually shouts at her before turning and pressing his face against Zitao's leg.

"Minseok, is everything okay?" Sehun asks, coming around the counter.

"Yeah it's just. Junmyeon is being a little emotional." Minseok replies, unsure of what to do.

"Junmyeon, we talked about this yesterday. I told you I had to study for tests today, I could only pick you up from school to take you to Minseok." Zitao tells him, gently running his fingers through Junmyeon's hair.

"I don't want to stay with her. I hate her." Junmyeon mumbles.

Minseok blinks a few times, willing the tears that have begun to well up in her eyes away. "Junmyeon, you shouldn't say things like that. You could hurt someone's feelings."

"I don't care!" Junmyeon stomps his foot, and holds onto Zitao's leg tighter. “I hate you! I don’t want to live with you anymore!” 

“Junmyeon!” Zitao snaps, glaring down at the seven year old. “I don’t ever want to hear you speak that way to your sister again, do you hear me?” 

Minseok isn’t sure what she expects to happen after Zitao’s outburst, but it definitely wasn’t for Junmyeon to burst into tears and kick Zitao in the shin. Zitao doesn’t even flinch, just looks up at Minseok and smiles warmly. Minseok just stares in disbelief, Junmyeon has never shown this kind of attitude before, and he has never once struck anyone until now. 

“Junmyeon, what in the world!” 

“I’m just going to take them home. I can study at your place, I think Junmyeon needs to be put in time out for a little while to think about his behavior today,” Zitao says, reaching out for Jongdae’s hand as Junmyeon sulks off to the side. “Sorry for all the trouble.” 

Jongdae turns and holds onto Minseok, face pressed into her thigh. “I want to stay. You said I could watch you work if I was good, and I was good all day!”

“Next time, okay buddy?” Sehun says, leaning down and patting Jongdae on the head. “It’s going to get really busy around here in just a bit and I’m afraid you might get stepped on by all my mean customers!” 

“You promise I can?” Jongdae asks, lower lip jutted out in a pout. 

“I promise. And if you continue being good in school, I may even let you help out in the kitchen!” Sehun laughs when Minseok rolls her eyes at him. 

“You have to pinky swear, it’s not a valid promise if you don’t pinky swear!” Jongdae says, holding out a hand. 

Minseok watches as Sehun reaches out and wraps his pinky around Jongdae’s, the younger giggling when he pulls away. Minseok helps Zitao put the kids into her car, making sure Jongin is safely secured in his seat before she kisses his forehead, she leans over to kiss Jongdae on the forehead before he can start whining about being left out. Junmyeon doesn’t look at her, and he doesn’t answer when she bids them goodbye, she sighs while holding her keys out to Zitao. Thankfully the cafe is empty when she walks back inside, Sehun looks up from the front register, and Minseok really should apologize for Junmyeon’s outburst. 

“I’m so sorry, Sehun,” Minseok whispers, rubbing at her eyes. “I didn’t know that would happen. He hasn’t been in the best mood recently and I’m not sure why.” 

“He’s a little kid, they get emotional sometimes,” Sehun tells her, and Minseok shakes her head at him. “Really, it’s okay. Don’t cry, Minseok.” 

“I’m not crying.” Minseok whimpers, and then she’s crouching down on the floor and sobbing into her hands. 

She hears Sehun sigh, and then she’s being pulled to her feet, strong arms wrap around her. Minseok hesitantly wraps her arms around Sehun’s waist and leans against him, shoulders shaking as tears continue falling from her eyes. Sehun squeezes her tighter, quietly telling her things will be okay and that it’s probably just a phase he’s going through. 

“Do you want to go home early? Deal with your brothers?” Sehun asks, his hand rubbing soothing circles against her back. 

Minseok sniffles, shakes her head. “I’m sorry. If I leave then you’ll be left alone to work.” 

Sehun chuckles. “Yixing and Chanyeol will be here anytime now to cover the night shift. I can take you home if you want, you did give that dude your car keys.” 

Minseok agrees to let Sehun drive her home, but only after the others have shown up for work. Minseok eventually withdraws from Sehun, already missing the warmth and his strong arms wrapped so tight around her, it’s been such a long time since she’s been close enough to receive hugs from anyone. Sehun waits until Minseok has walked away before he goes back to the register, Minseok glances at him every so often as she cleans off tables, cheeks tinted pink whenever he catches her gaze on him. Maybe Sehun wasn’t as annoying or standoffish as Minseok had assumed. 

Minseok is humming to herself while standing at the register, Yixing was due to arrive fifteen minutes ago but hasn’t shown up, and Chanyeol had called to say he would be late too. Sehun stands next to her, just looking out at the empty tables, fingers tapping against the countertop. 

“Can I ask you something personal?” Sehun asks, and Minseok jolts at the sudden noise. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“Um. Yeah, go ahead. I guess.” Minseok replies, eyes focused on the door for any sign of Yixing or Chanyeol. 

“Why do you take care of all three of those kids? Are they all your brothers or is that just what you tell people when they ask?” Minseok blinks at him. 

“They’re all my brothers and I take care of them because our parents died a few months ago and left me as their guardian,” Minseok replies softly. “I had to leave the place I was living in to move here for them, my parents didn’t want their lives to be uprooted but were fine if mine was.” 

“I’m sorry about your parents.” Sehun tells her, fingers curling around her own and squeezing lightly. 

Minseok shrugs, shifting just a bit to lean more against him. “I didn’t really know them anyway. I’m not nearly as upset as the boys, although I don’t know if Jongin will even remember them since he’s so young.” 

“It’s still a terrible thing to lose your parents, even if you didn’t know them very well.” Sehun replies. 

Minseok snorts, pulls her hand free from Sehun’s. “They gave me away after I was born. I only saw them on holidays and even then that stopped the moment they found out they were having Junmyeon.” 

“That’s, really terrible.” Sehun replies, and Minseok is shocked yet again to find herself pulled into a tight hug. 

Minseok just shrugs, but allows him to hold her and rub her back, it feels nice and she’s missed being close to someone like this. Minseok smiles a little when Sehun starts to sway, moving her a tiny bit with each movement, she laughs when he starts humming.

“You’re so weird!” Minseok tells him, smacking his arm.

Sehun just hums, pulls away enough to look down and ever so slowly he begins to lean forward, Minseok’s breath quickens. Is he about to kiss her, he can’t be. Her fingers curl tighter against his waist, she doesn’t pull away and instead finds herself leaning up to meet him halfway, Sehun kisses her gently; lips soft and slowly moving against her own as he pulls her even closer. They break apart when they hear the door open, faces red.

“Sorry I’m late, I got stuck in traffic!” Yixing says, panting after he reaches the register. “Did I interrupt something important?”

Minseok shakes her head while pulling away from Sehun. “I think Chanyeol’s on his way in now, I’m going to clock out.”

Sehun opens the door for Minseok when they reach his car, and she isn’t sure what to expect once they’re both alone. “I. About what happened earlier.”

Minseok turns to him. “Did you not, mean to kiss me?”

“Oh no, I did. I just had a plan, I didn’t mean to just go at it like that in the middle of work.” Sehun tells her, smiling a little when Minseok lets out the breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“I think I might like you, you aren’t nearly as annoying as I thought you were previously,” Minseok nods. “You’re also a pretty good kisser.”

Sehun laughs at her, reaching over to pat her on the knee. “You’re not so bad yourself, however, I am your boss so if we take this any further we can’t do it at work.”

“No matter what?” Minseok asks.

“No matter what.” Sehun agrees.

Minseok smiles at him, biting her lower lip when Sehun rests his hand against her thigh. "Thank you for offering to take me home, and for not getting upset about what happened with the boys today."

"It's fine, kids that age are rather emotional especially after something as traumatic as their parents passing away." Sehun shrugs, fingers tapping against Minseok's thigh.

"Still, I can't really thank you enough."

"You can always go on a date with me, to uh, you know. Say thank you properly and all." Minseok blinks, then she grins because Sehun is blushing.

"You make the schedules, boss. I can't agree to a date when we both work the same days every day," Minseok sings, fingers curling around Sehun's. "But I will agree if you can manage to give us both the same day off and Tao can babysit."

"You know I only made you work with me because I had a crush on you right? It was the only way I could keep seeing you without being that creepy dude." Sehun admits, squeezing Minseok's hand in his.

"Pick a day, Sehun and we'll go out, okay?" Sehun nods, pulls to a stop outside of Minseok's house. "Text me when you get home, and thank you again."

Minseok moves to get out of the car, but stops when Sehun grasps her arm. "Wait, I want. To kiss you again, if that's okay?"

"Okay."

Sehun pulls her close, their lips press together softly and she has to grab his shoulder to keep from falling forward when he tries to pull her even closer. Minseok moans softly when Sehun sucks on her tongue, tightening her hold against his shoulder.

"I really want to invite you inside," Minseok tells him, just a bit out of breath. "Really badly."

"I want you to invite me inside, really badly." Sehun replies, placing kisses across her cheeks before resting his lips against her forehead.

"Should I do that?" Minseok asks, eyes flicking back down to his lips, proud at how red and slightly bruised they look. "Sehun, do you want to come inside?"

Sehun hums, runs his fingers through her hair. "I want to, but do you think it's a good idea, because I can tell you now that kissing you is not the only thing I plan to do to you if I come inside with you."

Minseok giggles, softly as she climbs out of the car. "Maybe I want more than kisses from you. Come on, Tao should have put the kids to sleep already, it'll be fine let's go."

Minseok smirks when Sehun nearly trips over himself to get out of his own car, bounding up next to her and placing his arm across her shoulders as they walk towards the front door. Minseok shudders when Sehun kisses the back of her neck, his hands settled against her waist, she struggles a bit to unlock the front door and ends up elbowing Sehun in the stomach while flinging the door open. Zitao meets them around the corner, Jongin curled up in his arms as he stares at the both of them curiously.

"Jongin had a hard time sleeping tonight, he just fell asleep I was going to take him to bed when I heard you come in." Zitao says, smiling when Minseok reaches out for the toddler.

"Thank you so much for today. I promise I'll talk to Junmyeon when he wakes up in the morning." Minseok hugs Jongin close as Zitao gathers his things and leaves the house. "I'll put him to bed, you can wait for me in the living room?"

Sehun nods, kisses her forehead again before making himself comfortable on the couch as Minseok rushes to put Jongin to bed. She stands in front of the door, hand over her rapidly beating heart, she can't stop from smiling when she realizes just what she and Sehun will be doing a few moments from now. Minseok lets out a soft squeak of excitement before carefully making her way back to the living room where Sehun is waiting, he looks up when she walks in and smiles before opening up his arms and letting Minseok curl up against his side. She instantly begins to place kisses against his throat, humming when he shivers against her, his hands come up to rest at her waist and she gasps when he pulls her into his lap; her thighs falling on both sides of his hips.

"Are you sure you want to do more than kiss me?" Sehun asks, dark eyes glinting in the dim lighting. "I don't know if i can stop myself much longer, I really want to touch you."

"So touch me." Minseok whispers, wrapping her arms around his neck before sealing their mouths together once again.

Sehun does, slowly at first, tentatively touching the exposed skin of her hips before sliding his warm hands beneath her shirt completely. Minseok groans, arches into his touch, Sehun scrapes lightly against her side letting out his own surprised gasp when Minseok rocks her hips down; grinding against him. Minseok’s the one to move things along, unbuttoning her jeans and allowing Sehun to slide his hand beneath the fabric, she murmurs softly into his neck when his fingers brush against her wet folds. She rocks down against his fingers when he penetrates her, hands gripping the back of the couch as Sehun slowly thrusts his fingers in and out of her, thumb pressing against her clit. 

“Sehun, oh.” Minseok circles her hips, trying to get his fingers deeper, moaning into his neck when he manages to brush against that special bundle of nerves that leave her head spinning and vision spotting. 

“Think you can come just from this?” Sehun asks, thrusting his fingers up harder and pressing harsher against her clit. “Tell me what you want.” 

“You. I want you, please.” Minseok begs, chewing on her lower lip as Sehun finally presses in deep enough to rub consistently against the bundle of nerves that has her shuddering on top of him, the slow burn of pleasure building up in the pit of her stomach. 

"We should go to your room, I want to see you completely laid out and begging for me." Sehun murmurs, pulling his fingers free and wiping them on the inside of her thigh, teeth nipping at her ear as he pushes her off his lap gently.

Minseok nods, grabs his wrist and leads him to her room, she giggles quietly when he pushes her to her bed and instantly crawls on top of her; she wraps her legs around his waist and begins to rock up against him. Sehun allows her to indulge for a bit longer, but then Minseok gasps out his name as he starts to remove her pants and throw them off to the side, her underwear dropping to the floor not even a second later. Minseok detaches her mouth from his, pushing his shirt up and off of his head to join her pile of clothes at the end of the bed, she reaches down to remove the remaining articles of her own clothing before flopping back against the mattress. Sehun smirks down at her before slowly trailing kisses down her chest to her stomach, she moans softly, reaches out to run fingers through his hair as he goes.

"I'm going to make you see stars, Minseok." Sehun tells her, pressing a feather light kiss to the inside of her thigh.

"Sehun, please," Minseok begs, hips rocking against his face. "Fuck, please do something."

"Patience, love." Sehun tells her.

Minseok doesn't get a chance to reply, back arching with the first swipe of Sehun's tongue against her wet folds. Sehun's tongue feels so good against her, circling her clit and dipping into her entrance, she whimpers as the slow build up of pleasure begins to pool in the pit of her stomach. Just a bit more and she'll be able to come, just a little bit longer. She whines when Sehun pulls back and all she feels is hot puffs of air against her.

"Don't stop, I was so close." Minseok tugs at the dark strands of hair, trying to push herself back against his face to get him to start again.

"I know, that's why I stopped." Sehun tells her, and Minseok frowns at him.

"Don't be a tease, I thought you wanted to touch me." Minseok whines, kicking at him and laughing at the soft grunt he lets out.

Sehun doesn't reply, instead he slips two fingers into her wet entrance, eyebrow raised at the stuttered moan that falls from Minseok's lips. "See, I'm touching you now."

"Sehun, please. I want. Please." Minseok begs, she's so close and Sehun's fingers feel so good moving inside of her.

"Tell me what you want, I'll give it to you." Sehun murmurs, kissing her throat and crooking his fingers in a way that has Minseok shuddering violently beneath him.

"I want you, I want you." Minseok gasps, chewing on her lower lip when Sehun's thumb rubs her clit in time with the thrusting of his fingers.

"You have me, Minseok," Sehun tells her, watching her face as she falls apart under him. "Do you want something more specific? You have to tell me you know."

"Sehun, I want you to fuck me." Minseok covers her face with her hands, not sure why she suddenly feels so embarrassed.

Sehun pulls away from her then, fingers slipping free and leaving Minseok feeling empty and unsatisfied, her orgasm had been so close yet again and he'd stopped before she had the chance to come against his fingers. Minseok gasps, body stiffening out of surprise when Sehun moves to pull her hands away from her face.

"Don't hide from me, you're so beautiful." Sehun tells her, and Minseok smiles up at him.

"Sehun," Minseok says, whimpering when he suddenly presses into her, she digs her nails into his shoulders and wraps her legs around his waist. "Oh my god."

Sehun presses in the rest of the way, breath coming in short puffs against her throat the moment he bottoms out, Minseok whines a little louder when Sehun slowly pulls out before pushing himself back inside. Slowly, they come together to begin a steady pace, Sehun mumbling against Minseok’s throat each time their hips meet again. Minseok keeps pressing kisses all over any part of skin she can reach, fingers wrapped around Sehun’s wrist by her head, 

“Minseok I’m close,” Sehun groans, slowing his thrusts down and just grinding into her. “Please let me.” 

Minseok nods frantically, canting her hips to take him deeper, moaning louder when Sehun’s thrusts become uneven. Sehun’s hips stutter, and he releases into the condom with a low groan, he pulls out and replaces his cock with his fingers; kissing Minseok’s face as he quickly brings her to her own release. Minseok wraps an arm around Sehun’s shoulders, soft murmurs of his name falling from her lips until she comes against his hand. 

“Well, that definitely wasn’t how I expected my evening to go.” Sehun tells her, fresh from the shower with a towel wrapped loosely around his thin waist. 

Minseok rolls her eyes and pulls her blanket up even further, she isn’t even sure what got into her, but the sex was amazing and the only regret she has is that Sehun is her boss. Minseok wonders idly if he’s going to leave now, she opens an eye when the blankets shift around and Sehun slides beneath them with her, an arm thrown over her waist; soft lips press against her forehead as she’s pulled close to his chest. 

“Sehun?” 

“I don’t do one night stands.” Is all he says, and Minseok nods. 

“I guess I’ll make breakfast for everyone in the morning, then.” Minseok yawns, giggling quietly when Sehun kisses her again. 

\--

Minseok stares down at the test in her hand, this can't be happening, they had used protection every time they had sex. This test must be faulty, there's no way she's pregnant. Absolutely not.

"It looks like you're about six weeks along, congratulations! If you go back out to reception we can set up a secondary appointment for an ultrasound and determine the due date for you." Minseok nods, blinks a few times and slowly makes her way out to reception.

Sehun is sitting on the couch when she arrives home, Jongdae curled up against his side as he reads and Jongin drooling in his lap. Junmyeon is reading not too far away from his brothers.

"Hey, love. How'd your appointment go?" Sehun asks, pausing his reading when she makes her presence known.

"Well. I think we're going to need a bigger house." Minseok says, smiling a little when Sehun looks confused. "Probably one with five bedrooms, then again I'm sure we can always put Jongdae and Junmyeon in the same room if we must."

"But why do we need a bigger house? Your house is big enough for the five of us." Sehun says slowly.

"Well you see. In a few months, there will be a sixth person joining us, and I'm sure they would like their own room."

Minseok waits as the realization of her words slowly dawn on Sehun, she snorts as his facial expression rapidly changes from confused to understanding. "WHAT!"

"So as I was saying. Bigger house, more rooms. What do you guys want for dinner?" Minseok asks, walking past the four of them and into the kitchen.

From the kitchen she can hear Sehun quietly explaining to the boys that there's going to be a new baby joining their little family, and she smiles.

Sehun's going to be a great father.


End file.
